Walkie Talkie
by anakinlove
Summary: "Robin to Nightwing" "Hey Robin, my walkie talkie code name is Dirty Bird. Try to remember, would you?"


"Dirty bird to yummy deliciousness, I have a sighting on the east side of town."

"Yummy deliciousness to dirty bird, I'll come over and engage."

"Annoyed Batman to you two morons, I really hate those code names, they're so stupid, couldn't you guys at lease have thought of something more interesting."

"Dirty bird to yummy deliciousness, Annoyed Batman's code name is super lame, don't you think?"

"Yummy deliciousness to dirty bird, I totally agree."

"Dirty bird to yummy deliciousness, I think your code name is pretty chill."

Yummy deliciousness to dirty bird, I think yours is pretty legit too. Annoyed Batman, you should really have a better code name. Hey dirty bird, we should call him Mr. Foofles."

"Dirty bird to yummy deliciousness, that's so stupid. Where did you get that?"

"Yummy deliciousness to dirty bird, it's the name of my dad's girlfriend's dog."

"Dirty bird to yummy deliciousness, lets do it. Alright annoyed Batman, you are officially being called Mr. Foofles now."

"Annoyed Batman to anyone who's listening. It'll be a cold day in hell before someone calls me Mr. Foofles."

"Yummy deliciousness to annoyed Batman ohh come on Batman, please. Me and dirty bird have cool names. Please, please, please."

"Annoyed Batman to yummy deliciousness, Ohh fine."

"Yippie."

"Outraged Dirty bird to Mr. Foofles, how come you do stuff when he asks you to do it but not when I ask you?"

"Mr. Foofles to dirty bird, because he's the youngest, now don't you have some thugs to take down?"

"Grumble, grumble, Dirty bird out."

"Hey, Superman to bat clan, who got Batman to use the name Mr. Foofles.

"Dirty Bird to Superman, guess who."

"Gee Robin, you certainly have a way with him."

"Hey, Yummy deliciousness to Superman, you have to use my code name. You should have a code name."

"Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Dirty bird to all units, lets call him country hick."

"Hmm, Mr. Foofles to dirty bird, I kind of like the name Kansas wose. What do you think yummy deliciousness?"

"Hmm, yummy deliciousness to Mr. Foofles (hah, Mr. Foofles, good name), I kind of like Hillbilly hoe."

"Um, Superman to yummy, absolutely not."

"Hah, ha, Dirty bird to yummy, I like that. What do you think Mr. F?"

"Sounds good to me. Good work yummy."

"Yummy to everyone, so now my name's been shortened."

"Dirty bird to yummy, yea, it was to long. Anyway, I have some bad guys to catch. You coming?"

"Yea."

"Hey. Mr. F to Hillbilly Hoe, where did you even get a walkie-talkie."

"I went by the cave and borrowed one from Alfred."

"Hmm, Mr. F to bat kids, remind me to fire him."

"Dirty bird to Mr. F, will do boss. Ohh yummy, you just took down a big one."

"Wait, Mr. F to yummy, you already took one down."

"Yummy to Mr. F. Yes, but dirty's right here next to me so I'm fine."

"Dirty to everyone, so my name's been shortened too. I kinda like it. Lets shorten Hillbilly hoe's to just hoe."

"No, Nightwing."

"Hey dirty to Hoe, that's dirty to you, or dirty bird, which ever you prefer."

"Wait, Mr. F to dirty, I still don't like that yummy's engaging with out me there."

"Yummy to Mr. F, don't worry, I'm fine. It's just a few robbers. They don't even have guns, just knives. Ouch."

"Mr. F to yummy, what was that?"

"Yummy to Mr. F, nothing, nothing at all."

"You're injured."

"No, I'm fine."

"Guys, I think the issue of my name is still open."

"Dirty to hoe, no it was settled a long time ago. Ha, hoe, ha, ha, hoe, ha."

"Stop it Nightwing, that's immature."

"Dirty to hoe, I'm allowed to be immature, and it's dirty. None of this Nightwing business."

"Butler with a hot meal already on the table to bat clan, I thought you sirs were coming home for dinner."

"Dirty Bird to butler, we are, as soon as we're done."

"Hey Super quick dude to Dirty Bird, can I come over and eat at your place."

"Super quick man, really Flash, that's the best you could do. No, that needs to go, you shall be called quickie."

"That's stupid."

"Not anymore stupid then your name _dirty bird_."

"This is Dirty Bird sticking his tongue out at quickie."

"Hey this is archer to Mr. F, can I come over, I like Alfred's cooking too."

"Mr. F to everyone, where are you all getting these walkie-talkie's."

"Butler to Mr. F, well, the league came by the house the other day concerned they couldn't contact you while you were on patrol so I kind of…"

"Mr. F to Butler, consider yourself fired."

"Oh, oh, oh, Yummy to Mr. F, guess what guess what!"

"What yummy."

"I took down twenty goons all by myself."

"Good boy yummy, good job where was dirty during all this."

"Talking to quickie, stupid name by the way quickie."

"I know right, it kind of sounds like a sex move."

"Yea, it sort of does. You should probably fix that."

"Dirty Bird to Archer, wow, that is a pretty original name, who thought of that?"

"Hey you know what dirty bird, just shut up."

"Bird guy to Mr. F, I lent my mace to you last week, can I have it back?"

"Water dude to Mr. F, hey can I borrow your bat boat, just for a little while, I need to as a dolphin transport."

"Mr. F to all intruders, seriously, get off this frequency. This is just for me and the boys."

"Archer to Mr. F, I'm a boy."

"Quickie to Mr. F, yea, I'm a boy too."

"Seriously guy's, I'm not a hoe."

"Shut up Smallville, nobody cares."

"Gee, Water dude to everyone, what put Bat's in such a bad mood."

"Yummy to Mr. F, Mr. F, I'm tired, can we go home."

"Sure Yummy, come on Dirty, lets head for home. And the rest of you, throw these walkie-talkie's off a cliff or I will come and throw you off a cliff."

"Gee, Archer to Hoe, what got his tights in a twist."

"I'm not a hoe!"

"Yea, bird dude to Archer, he should really lighten up."

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!"


End file.
